De Grimauld Place ¡A Eurovisión!
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "Campana sobre campana", "Hacia Belén va una mula, rin rin" y "Oh, Blanca Navidad" también tienen su lugar en el mundo mágico. La Navidad en sí no es mala...no, hasta que se coge el coñac para que la sede dela Orden deje de ser un lugar oscuro.


_Merlín y sus tazas de té nos libren de la Navidad, porque no es mala en sí, no… Pero en Navidad la gente bebe y no controla, a pesar de que se diga lo contrario…_

_Bueno, otra tarde de aburrimiento, lamento no poder subir nada más pronto, pero este fic lo tenía perdido en un cajón de mi escritorio y dije… ¿Por qué no?_

_Lean, disfruten…y sean felices, sin beber, y si lo hacen, controlando._

OoOoO

-¡… y esta por Molly! Con la que me hubiera casado si no se me hubiera adelantado el medio calvo de Arthur…-dijo Sirius, arrastrando las eses, bebiéndose de golpe la…lo siento, perdí el número de copas de Whisky de fuego que llevaba.

-Sir¡hip!us-hipó la señora Weasley, completamente colorada-creo ¡hip! Que deber¡hiip!as dejar de beber-tragó en grueso para después reírse sola como una posesa.

-¡La noche es joven, querida!

-Ay, mi cabeza-gimoteó Hermione, más despeinada que de costumbre.

-¡Ey, atentos todos!-gritó Ron, con las orejas y la nariz del mismo color que su pelo-Harry ha descubierto algo…

-¡No!-gritó su padrino, espantado, con el rostro, por momentos desencajado-esa broma ya me la hizo James en su día y no tiene gracia. ¡No puedes enamorarte de mí! Si quieres salir del armario, ¡ve a por Percy!-exclamó mirando al joven pelirrojo que se reía solo, sentado en una silla, cerca de la chimenea.

-No, Sirius-sonrió-he descubierto que quiero ser cantautor después de vencer al psicópata macabro más pálido del mundo mundial.-asintió, con énfasis.

-Harry, mi amor, en cristiano, que no consigo coordinar bien las neuronas…-sonrió Molly con dulzura.

-Tito Voldie-amplió su sonrisa. Sí, decididamente, el muchacho se parece un montón a su padre cuando bebe.-A ver que os parece mi nueva canción: ¡será mi primer single!

**Wingardium sobre leviosa**

**Y petrificus totalus**

**McGonnagall trae la escoba**

**Lanzando expelliarmus**

**¿y qué pasó? ¡me caí! **

**Y los piños me partí**

**Dumbledore no me protegió **

**Y las baldosas rompí.**

Todos se miraban entre sí, perplejos y sin saber que decir, hasta que se oyó otro hipido. Miraron a la pobre señora Weasley, que negó en su defensa.

-Ahora no he sido yo, ¡lo prometo!-exclamó. Y miraron de dónde provenían los nuevos hipidos. Descorrieron las cortinas que cubrían el cuadro de la señora Black y la vieron con las mejillas coloradas y una botella de brandy en la mano.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué hace con una bebida muggle?-preguntó Sirius atónito.

-Esto está casi mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla, joven-le cucó un ojo, completamente ebria-pero hazme un fav¡hip!, no se lo digas a Sirius, que tengo que ¡hip! Mantener mi reputación…

-Descuide…-respondió, todavía con incredulidad, sin poder enfocar bien la vista.

-¡Mocoso!-llamó a Harry-Sí, tú. ¡Hip! Me ha gustado tu simple.

-Sencillo-corrigió, Hermione.

-A ver qué te parece lo que sigue, que yo en mis años mozos también componía…

"**Cansaos" de "toa" la guerra**

"**tos" de verbena nos fuimos**

**Tito Voldie-Pooh se nos unió**

**Y menuda mierda cogimos…**

"**Ná de ná" "Ná" de hechizos,**

**Y bastante nos reímos,**

"**tos" borrachos en Grimauld Place**

"**pa" la cama nos fuimos.**

Harry parpadeó, interiorizándolo.

-Merlín, señora… ¡usted me supera con creces!-miró la botella que todavía llevaba en la mano, la buena mujer.- ¿dónde dice que puedo conseguir una de esas?-preguntó emocionado, señalando el coñac, por si le hacía el mismo efecto a él.

En el piso de abajo, por la trampilla de la cocina-se encogió de hombros, guardándose la suya, de forma un tanto posesiva. Al instante, se oyó al pobre chico rodar por las escaleras.-¡Ten cuidado, niño, que no hay luz! ¡Hip!

Hermione se le acercó, tambaleante. Le quitó la botella a Sirius y dijo, después de un buen trago:

-Estoy segura de que este gana a todos los demás. ¡Estaba pensando en ir a Eurovisión con él!-y berreó a voz en grito.

**Hacia Hogwarts va un hipogrifo, rin rin**

**Harry lo liaba y Buckbeak lo fumó**

**Ron allí encima bien se lo pasó…**

**¡"Colocaos" de marihuana!**

**Siriusín del Alma, no marees la perdiz**

**Que Buckbeak todavía tiene que conducir. **¡Hiiiiip!

Y bien, ¿tenía razón, o no?

-¡Que te lo has creído!-gritó Molly Weasley, con una paleta de madera en una mano y la otra, en jarra, en la cintura. Hermione se escondió detrás de Sirius, para protegerse, chantajeándolo con la botella.-Mi versión de "Oh, Blanca Navidad" es mucho mejor:

**¡Oh, amortenciaaa,**

**Filtro…amoroso y espárragos!**

-Déjalo, Molly…-la interrumpió su marido, que estaba a cuatro patas en la alfombra, porque no se tenía de pie.-Hay que reconocerlo…y lo siento mucho por ti también Hermione, pero ni tú-señaló a su mujer- ni tú-de nuevo a la chica de pelo encrespado-ni… ¿dónde está Harry?-preguntó al aire, con el entrecejo fruncido- Anda Ron, vete a buscarlo-Este tambaleante y riéndose solo, fue hacia la cocina, oyéndose segundos después rodar por la trampilla.-ni él, podrán competir contra la Señora Black-alzó una mano, en dirección al cuadro, cual torero.-Decididamente, y lo digo como la persona menos ebria de esta habitación…¡Hip! Ella nos representará en Eurovisión-asintió con solemnidad.

¿Resultado?: la aludida levantando dentro del cuadro la botella como si fuera un premio,; dos inconscientes en la bodega, rodeados de alcohol; Hermione llorando desconsolada por el robo de su premio sobre un Sirius dormido que no hacía más que roncar; Percy, riéndose solo en una esquina; los gemelos jugando a las palmas palmitas, uno rubio y otro moreno y la Señora Weasley, intentando golpear en el culo a su marido con la paleta, mientras este gateaba por la alfombra.

OoOoO

_Ya lo sé… "Pero niña, ¿tú eres tonta o fumas romero?"_

_Deja me deciros que ninguna de las dos cosas… solo pasé una tarde de lo más entretenida con mi hermano, estas navidades._

_Y sí, quizás tomamos un poquito (el champán era sin alcohol ^^) pero al día siguiente vi que no tenía ninguna falta de ortografía, así que no estábamos taaan mal. :D_

_Al leerlo, me he vuelto a reír como cuando empezamos a cantar junto a mi piano los super villancicos que hay aquí puestos…Espero que vosotros os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo haciéndolo._

_Un beso._


End file.
